Wally and his dignity
by Llamalover403
Summary: What happens when Wally loses all his dignity. Will something good come out of it or will it just be humiliating?
1. Chapter 1

**OKAYYYYY. So well... Let me start off by saying I LOVE DC! Especially Young Justice.**

 **Wally and Artemis are my favorite couple so** **I decided to make a couple fanfics about them.**

 **Hopefully this turns out good. :)**

 **disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters**

 **( I don't know, people just usually put disclaimers. )**

* * *

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Artemis screamed furiously at a retreating Wally. "WHO GAVE YOU ANY RIGHT TO DO WHAT YOU JUST DID?!"

"Well.. ummm.. I did? Hehe..."

"WALLYYYY! WHY WOULD YOU THINK OF DOING THAT?! Well.. You are Wally..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"UGH! WE ARE GETTING OFF TOPIC!"

"Why don't we just stay off topic and forget whatever happened? It's a win-win for everybody." Wally desperately tried to calm Artemis down.

"IT WILL NEVER BE A WIN-WIN FOR ME UNTIL I STRANGLE YOUR LITTLE STUPID NECK!"

"What? With those things you call for arms?"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Artemis yelled from across the room.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO SHUT UP?! WHY DON'T YOU TRY _NOT_ BEING A HARPY FOR ONCE!" Wally screamed back in response.

"UGH! YOU'RE POINTLESS!"

"NO! YOU'RE POINTLESS"

"Here they go again..." Robin sighed. "GET A ROOM!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both of them yell in response.

 _Artemis would not kill him. She wouldn't. She couldn't. She's had self control plenty of times. She could do this. They were teammates and_ **need** _each other. But then again this was Wally._

"AGHHH!" Wally screamed as Artemis lunged onto him. M'gann then ran over to the scene and tried to lift Artemis off Wally with no luck. Artemis was too determined.

"Please don't kill me Arty please. I have so much future ahead of me, and think about the ladies. Oh the poor ladies who aren't gunna get to have some of the Wall-Man. Goodbye cruel world, Goodbye..."

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Artemis yelled while strangling Wally.

"CONNOR! COME HELP ME" M'gann screamed.

"But.. But the static!" Connor pleaded. Meanwhile, Robin was just sitting on the couch with a bucket of popcorn watching this wonderful entertainment right in front of him.

 _Recognized, Flash 04_

Flash entered the cave and immediately saw Artemis and Wally going at it again. It was clear that Wally was so close to his death. "OHMYGOD! Wally, what did you do this time?"

"Why do you always assume it's me? I'm hurt.. Physically and mentally. But anyway, before I die, I'd like to thank you Uncle Barry for everything you have done for me... You have let me have the hon- "

"Wally, shut up. Artemis, get off him" Flash said. Artemis just glared at him then finally got off Wally, but not before she kneed him in a place where no man should ever be kneed.

"Omf" Wally grimaced. "The s-sun.. i-is not... s-shining..." Wally said before he passed out.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" That did it. Robin was done. He was _done._ He fell to the floor in tears laughing so hard until he couldn't even breath. But even then he continued to laugh so he was practically wheezing. Then he started to clap his hands and looked like a retarded seal who was rolling on the cave floor laughing himself to death.

 _Recognized, Batman 02_

Batman came in and saw a passed out Wally, a restrained, furious, Artemis, a very tired M'gann, a laughing Flash, Connor watching static, and a crazy laughing robin.

"Okay, what the fuck is wrong with my son?" Batman just stared at his son as he rolled across the cave floor wheezing.

* * *

 **I know it was short ( sorry ). But there are other chapters ahead :)**

 **Oh and yes, I know I didn't add Kaldur in here. Just say he's in Atlantis visiting Tula and Garth. And Zatanna will also be in this story. Let's say that she's just on a school trip with her other friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Second chapter! You get to find out what got Artemis so mad at the Wall-Man :)**

 **Enjoy! Oh and please review too! I'm taking a creative writing class and some other literature classes**

 **so I would really appreciate any constructive criticism or positive reviews. Thanks guys!**

* * *

 _Recognized, Green Arrow 08_

"So I heard that Wally almost died. What happened this time?" Oliver asked.

"Can we go somewhere else to talk about this cause M'gann and Superboy are still here".

"Oh no it's okay. We'll leave. That way you don't have to carry Wally to another room".

"Well I was actually hoping to drag him and maybe 'accidentally' hit his head on a table..." Artemis pointed out a bit disappointed.

"You already almost killed him. You still want to hit his head on a table?" Robin piped up.

"Well glad to see you recovered from your 'attack'" Batman said.

"Oh yeah.. haha... yeah..." Robin replied scratching the back of his head.

"Okay well anyway I'll go get Connor and we'll leave as quickly as possible" M'gann said with a smile.

"M'gann you really don't have to. It's okay, we can just go to another room. Really it's fine" Artemis said.

"No really, we don't mind. Please, I insist".

"Oh okay fine..."

"Connor, come on let's go. We have to give them some privacy" M'gann said.

"..."

"Connor, I'm sure there are a lot of other places with static. I have a special place we could go to and watch static all day. It's the television shop!" M'gann jumped up happily.

"But I'm comfortable" Connor grunted.

"Pleeeeaaassseee?" M'gann pleaded.

"Fine..." Connor replied grumpily.

"Okay Artemis, you guys got your privacy. We'll be back soon".

"Thanks M'gann, bye you two" Artemis said. She then received a glare from Connor. _He's really serious about that static isn't he?_

Once those two were gone, they started their conversation again.

"Okay, so what happened?" Oliver asked.

"Ugh that little asshole deserved whatever he got" Artemis said rolling her eyes. "I'm pretty glad he's passed out. Some moments of peace for me". Suddenly she heard a faint whisper in the background.

"Artemis and Wally, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G... while also trying to make babies."

"ROBIN WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"You know you miss him".

"He is literally lying down right there".

"You want him awake though".

"More like dead".

"But wouldn't you miss me tons babe?" Wally groaned sitting up. "Owww... My little Wally! I think you broke my little Wally!"

"You're little Wally?"

"Yeah, this man right here". Wally said using both hands to signal to his dick. "It's okay little Wally. It'll be okay soon".

 _*cough cough._ "You know you two aren't the only ones in this room. Wally looked up to see Barry, Oliver, and Batman looking at him.

"Oliver, Artemis broke little Wally. You should be with me on this. We are both manly men and all men have their little somethings. You've gotta know the pain. Oh the PAIN!" Wally said crawling towards Green Arrow and holding on to his leg.

"Wally, it depends what you did. Maybe you and 'little Wally' deserved it or maybe you didn't. But we can never know until you two tell us what happened" Oliver said.

"Well I'm not really in the mood to hear all of this as interesting as it is, but me and Robin need to go. Joker broke out of prison again. When will he learn". Batman said walking back towards the zeta beam. "Let's go Robin".

"Wally, Artemis, _I'm always watching_ ". Robin then did that maniacal evil laugh he had and ran over to the zeta beam with Batman.

"That kid's got some issues" Barry said. "Well anyway, now it's time to figure out what happened and if it was that big of a deal for you to hurt my nephew's 'little Wally'.

"I'm starting" Artemis immediately said.

"No I'm starting. If you start, you're going to tell them your crazy witch version of it to get them onto your side. So _I_ am starting" Wally said pointing to himself.

"If you start, you're going to tell them you're idiotic, innocent version of it! And it is definitely in no ways innocent. Very idiotic yes, not innocent. So _I_ get to start it".

"OH HELL NO. NO NO NO NO NO! Just let me start something for once!"

"And give you a headstart! NO!"

"UMM YES! Who's the one who did the so called 'crime' here. ME! So _I_ get to tell my reasons and explain and you get to say you're complaints and what other stupid reasons you have!"

"He's got a point Artemis" Oliver said which resulted in him getting a death glare from Artemis.

"And I thought you were on my side" Artemis said to Oliver.

"Hahahah! I win!" Wally jumped up in joy which caused more pain in his little Wally and he just fell back down to the floor.

"Sure doesn't look like it".

"Well anyway" Wally started grabbing his crotch. "I was casually walk-"

"He was snooping in my underwear drawer". Artemis said.

"HEY! I WAS SUPPOSED TO START!"

"Wally, why the fuck would you do that. Well, I know why.. But still" Barry told his nephew.

"YOU WENT THROUGH HER UNDERWEAR DRAWER! WELL MAYBE YOU'D LIKE THIS ARROW TO GO UP YOUR ASS! I SWEAR YOUNG MAN IF YOU EVER, EVER DO SOME-"

"Ollie, calm down" Barry said and turned to Wally. "I got this. Wally, I know sometimes we are just so tempted to come closer with another female that we do crazy and very _creepy_ things. Usually it all leads to wanting to fu-"  
"Robin bet me fifty dollars that I wouldn't be able to snoop in Artemis's underwear drawer and take a black thong without her noticing for one week. Please please please do NOT continue that sentence" Wally said creeped out.

Barry looked shocked, Artemis's mouth was hanging open, and Oliver was steaming mad. He looked like he was ready to pounce on Wally and give him a new 'little Wally' with his arrow.

Barry was the first to speak. "Why would you ever make a bet with Batman's son? BATMAN'S SON! ROBIN IS LIKE A FUCKING SECOND BATMAN!"

"Well.. umm.. I was hoping to earn some cash..."

"You can never win a bet with Robin. Ever".

"I realize that".

"So you lost because she caught you. But you also have no money. I checked. Don't ask. So what are you going to give Robin?" Barry asked.

"Shit... SHIT SHIT SHIT! I LOST THE BET! SHIT!"

* * *

 **Well now you know why they were fighting. But seriously, I don't think you could even win a bet with Robin. He is an evil mastermind. So hope you guys are enjoying is so far! Oh and is it good? Am I failing? Yay? Nah?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, let's see what happens in this chapter. You know, writing fanfic is pretty cool. It's a great way to pass time.**

 **I'M REALLY HUNGRY RIGHT NOW**

* * *

"Okay WAIT WAIT WAIT! Fuck your stupid bet! You made a BET with ROBIN that you could go into my PRIVATE underwear drawer and get a black THONG without ME, _ME_ , noticing? HOW DOES THE BOY BLUNDER EVEN KNOW I HAVE A BLACK THONG!" Artemis screamed at Wally. Just then they heard Robin's voice echo throughout the whole cave. " _I KNOW ALLLLLL_ "

"UGH THAT KID!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Just to point out Arty" Wally started. Artemis just glared at him. "Everybody wears underwear so it's not that private..."

"POINTLESS! YOU ARE POINTLESS!" Artemis yelled then started gesturing to him with both her hands. "THIS _THING_ IS POINTLESS! POINTLESS! BARRY! FIX YOUR NEPHEW!"

"Well aren't you full of joy" Barry said.

"A BLACK THONG BOY! A BLACK THONG! FROM MY ARTEMIS'S UNDERWEAR, _UNDERWEAR,_ DRAWER?! YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU UP SO BADLY YOU'LL PROBABLY HAVE TEN LITTLE WALLYS FROM MY ARROWS! AND AN EXTRA ONE FROM MY BOW!" Green arrow yelled at him in furious rage.

"Wally" Barry said looking over to his nephew. "Does your crotch still hurt?"

"Um, no, not anymore. Why?" Wally asked. Then Barry made a hand gesture indicating to run. Wally caught on.

"HEY, DO NOT AVOID THE SUBJECT HE-" Artemis started yelling again. But before they knew what was happening, Barry and Wally were already gone.

"THAT LITTLE MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE".

"HAHAHA nice thinking Uncle Barry". Wally said while running.

"I just did that to spare your life, and eardrums. But that doesn't mean your off the hook. Usually your bets are pretty funny, but this was plain idiotic".

"C'mon, you have to admit it was a little funny".

"Okay, fine, it was a little funny. But don't ever do it again unless you really want to die".

"Okay, I won't do _that_ again. I'll probably do more idiotic things in the future, but I won't do _that_. I won't do it for the sake of me and my little Wally".

* * *

Artemis walked into the living room when she saw Robin sitting innocently on the couch as if he did nothing wrong. "ROBIN!"

"Well shit". Artemis heard Robin murmur before he turned around. "Well heyyyyy Arty. Nice to see you here. Oh hey I remember I have school tomorrow. I better go to my school work. Good talk, we'll catch up later."

"Uh uh uh. Sit your ass down on that couch". Robin turned back around and sat down. "You're a weird kid you know that? Why would you make a bet with WALLY to go into my underwear drawer?"

"Well, one, I wanted to see if he would actually do it and two, I wanted to see what happened when he got caught. I already knew he'd get caught anyway so I just benefit from all this".

"Okay Boy blunder, I'm not going to be yelling at or hurting you right now because I'm very tired from yelling at and hurting Wally. So you got lucky. But why Robin, did it have to include MY underwear?"

"Because you're the one that gets most pissed at him".

"Well yeah, that's true. But what would you get out of the bet. Wally seemed pretty worried that he lost it.. So you must have something good stored up in that crazy mind of yours".

"I always have something good in here" Robin said pointing to the top of his head.

"Okay, so what's going to happen to Wally?"

"Well, it might involve a black thong".

"EWWW! MY BLACK THONG?"

"Calm down Arty, it won't be yours. I had someone buy a black thong and give it to me".

"Why would you possibly need a black thong?"

"For moments like these".

"You're evil".

"I try".

* * *

Wally came back after two days. Hopefully Robin forgot about the bet and Arty calmed down. But knowing those two, it would take a miracle for them to forget.

"Oh WALLYYY!" Robin said skipping in the living room next to Wally.

"Yes Rob" Here it comes. The moment of complete humiliation.

"DUN DU DU DUN! DRUM ROLL PLEASE!"

"..."

"I said DRUM ROLL PLEASE". Realizing that Robin meant for Wally to do the drum roll he rolled his eyes. But then started using his thighs as drums.

"Presenting, the boy with no more dignity, KID FLASH! And presenting, the item that stripped him of his pride, dignity, and reputation, the BLACK THONG! WOOO and the crowd goes wild. Ahhhh, ahhhhh".

"And what exactly are you going to have me _do_ with a black thong".

"Simple. So here's the plan. Batman and some other league members should be here soon to check out some stuff around the cave and we have training with Black Canary. So, for the whole day, you have to wear this black thong".

"What if we get a mission?" Wally asked petrified.

"Still have to wear it".

"Won't little Wally poke out?"

"That, my friend, is why I called Zatanna".

"But isn't she on a camping trip?"

"She _was_ on a camping trip. But then I told her what was going to happen to you and she said she wouldn't miss it for the world. She should be here about now".

 _Recognized, Zatanna B08_

"Hey Robin, Wally. So, let's have some fun?"

"Definitely Zee. Okay, do your thing".

"Ekam Sih Kcid Raeppasid" Zee said. Wally immediately felt the change.

"LITTLE WALLY! LITTLE WALLY! ZEEEEE! PUT IT BACK! HOW SICK ARE YOU PEOPLE! THE CRUELTY! WHYYY!" Wally sobbed.

"Relax Wally, it's only for today". Zatana said.

"Here Zee, let's go unpack your stuff. Wally, go put this on and _only_ this on. Nothing else. No shirt, pants, nothing". Robin said while walking away.

"But! BUT! WHYYYYYY!" Wally cried out.

* * *

 **So did you like that chapter? Poor poor wally and his pride. Well, goodbye little Wally.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well now there's a black thong involved... WAHAHAHAHAAA**

* * *

Wally looked at the dignity stripping item in his hands.

"He's the one that made this stupid bet. I shouldn't have agreed to it. Stupid me, stupid stupid stupid me" Wally grumbled while making his way towards the bathroom. Wally went in and stripped himself of all his clothes and put the black thong on. "My manhood, my little Wally, MY MANHOOD!" Wally sobbed. "Let's just get this over with"

Wally stepped out and luckily no one was there...yet.

 _click_. A camera flashed.

"Shit... Shit shit shit no!" Wally turned around and saw Artemis with a gigantic smirk.

"That'll teach you not to mess with my private things" Artemis told him. "Now smile Baywatch". She continued to take multiple pictures. "Ahhhh, perfect blackmail".

"Shit. Shit no. This cannot be happening".

"Come here Baywatch. Stand right in front of that Zeta Beam. Right there" Artemis said leading him over. "Zatana!"

"You can't keep me here. I'm the fastest boy alive!" Artemis then wrapped her arms around a naked Wally to keep him in place. She was practically hugging him. Zatanna and Robin quickly ran out of Zatanna's room.

"Yeah Arty? What do you need?" Zatanna asked. "Oh my gosh Wally. You look hillarious. Arty? Did you take pictures?"  
"Oh you know I did Zee".

"Wahahahahahaha! Wally! This is awesome blackmail!" Robin gave Artemis a high five.

"Okay okay perfect blackmail we get it!"

"Zee, keep him in place" Artemis said. "Oh, and I see you removed his little Wally". At that Wally shed a tear.

"My little Wally..." Wally murmured.

"Oh shut up Wally, it's only for today" Artemis told him. "Okay Zatanna, now I'm pretty tired of hugging him so do some magic for me please".\

"Peek Sih Teef Kcuts Ot Eht Dnuorg" Zatanna said.

"NO! UGH!" Wally exclaimed.

"Now, lets just sit back and watch this". Robin said. "I wonder why Connor and M'gann are taking so long".

"Do you really wonder. I think you already know why" Wally said while struggling. "The nasty"

"Wally, stop struggling, you'll never get out". Zatanna told him. Wally stopped and felt very defeated.

 _Recognized, Batman 02_

 _Recognized, Martian Manhunter 07_

 _Recognized, Zatara 11_

 _Recognized, Black Canary 13_

 _Recognized, Red Tornado 16_

"WALLACE! What are you wearing?!" Black Canary screamed. Wally pouted.

"I lost a bet with Robin..." Wally said.

"And what bet would that be?" BC asked.

"ientintoaemisunweardrawrrrr" Wally grumbled trying to mix up the words as much as possible so no one could understand.

"Speak up Wally, I can't hear you".

"He went into my underwear drawer" Artemis smirked. Wally glared at her.

"Young man! How dare you!" Dinah exclaimed. "You are coming with me right now and we are talking about what you did wrong. We'll delay training, I believe this is more important"

"Tel Mih Evom" Zatanna cast the spell. Black Canary dragged Wally down the hallway and pushed him into her office.

"So Robin bet with Wally?" Batman asked. "I'm guessing you're bet had something to do with Artemis's underwear".

"Yes, it did" Artemis replied to Batman. Robin was just staring at the floor.

"Let's go Robin. Back to the house" Batman said. Robin walked over to the zeta beam.

 _That should teach them._ Artemis thought.

"You are a very evil young woman" Zatara laughed.

"I try" Artemis smiled.

"Excuse me Artemis, but where is The Flash and Green Arrow?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"They ran some errands, which probably means they were arguing about me and Wally". Artemis replied.

"Okay, well seeing as everyone is leaving, we might just talk about the matter at hand some other time then". Zatara said. "Good day"

"Bye Zatara, J'onn, Tornado". Said Zatanna and Artemis.

"Yay, at least we get to have some girl time" Zatanna said to Artemis.

"The day is starting to look pretty great" Artemis replied.

* * *

 **Poor Wally. Again. And Robin. Artemis is just going to enjoy herself.**


	5. Chapter 5

Wally exited Black Canary's office and went to find Zatanna to return his little Wally. He saw Zatanna and Artemis sitting on the couch talking, and being Wally, he decided to snoop around. He didn't walk towards them but decided to stay behind a wall, listening to their conversation.

"I don't think you hate Wally Arty" Zatanna said.

"What are you talking about Zee?" Artemis asked.

"Come on Arty! How long are you going to push your feelings back! You practically love him and I bet you even love bickering with him".

"Zee stop it. You don't know how I feel about Wally okay? He's an idiot and super annoying".

"Artemis".

"What Zee".

"Maybe you're pushing your feelings back because you're afraid of getting abandoned, or hurt. But if you keep ignoring your true feelings, you'll regret it. Who knows, maybe Wally and you are meant to be, but if you keep being stubborn, a great future could never happen".

Artemis opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but then closed it and sighed.

"I know you like him Arty".

"Zee, leave it alone".

"Okay fine. I'll go find Wally".

"Woah what? What for Zee?"

"I feel bad for him, so I'm going to fix him up a bit". At that Artemis laughed. Maybe fix him all the way.

"I can't do that because if I do, you'd miss everything you love about him now".

"Zee.. GO" Artemis said pointing.

"Okay okay" Zee said laughing.

Zatanna started walking towards tthe hallway where wally was. Luckily there was a table in the hallway and Wally hid under it. _Oh wait, I need my Little Wally back_. Wally remebered. He went out from under the table trying to play it cool.

"Hey Zatanna. So could you umm, give me back something of mine?" Wally said running after her.

"Oh hey Wally! Yeah, I was just looking for you! Evig Mih Sih Kcid Kcab! There you- AHHHH!" Wally's dick was growing back and Wally could feel the change. Unfortunately, that meant that it was poking out of the thong. "Evig Mih Stnaptaews!" Wally then got clothed in a pair of yellow and red sweatpants.

"Oh umm... haha thanks... Could you also remove the thong and save me a trip to the bathroom to change?"

"No".

"Please Zee!"

"Ugh, fine Wally. Evomer Eht Gnoht. There, now go throw it away or whatever you want to do with it".

"Thanks Zee!" Luckily there was a trashcan right next to Wally so he just threw it in there and made his way to the living room.

"Hey Arty".

"Baywatch" Artemis replied. Wally walked over to Artemis and punched her 'lightly' on the shoulder.

"What was that for?" Artemis asked, even though she knew the reason.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you know why" Wally replied.

"You know, I'm pretty glad that thong is off you. It was hilarious at first but then it got very disturbing. You look much better now".

"I agree". Wally then plopped down on the couch by Artemis.

"So, what are you doing?" Wally asked.

"Just watching tv".

"I'm going to get you back for today, I hope you know that. And Robin too".

"Can't wait" Artemis replied sarcastically.

The two of them just sat down on the couch watching tv. Every know and then Wally would look at Artemis. Eventually, Artemis noticed.

"Can I help you with any-" Wally grabbed Artemis's face and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her beautiful smooth lips while she felt his cracked ones. Artemis was shocked at first, but then gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They were like that for two minutes before Wally heard a camera click and the Boy Wonder cackle.. But he didn't really care, he was loving this moment. No matter what happened today, it was worth it. He held Artemis in his arms and didn't want to ever let go.


End file.
